De Sims 4/Patch 12
De 12e patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 2 februari 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.4.83.1010. Deze update voegt stambomen toe aan De Sims 4. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo Simmers We gaan terug naar de begindagen van The Sims 4, toen het leven nog eenvoudiger was…. toen… …onze fore-coders in het digitale landschap het licht lieten vallen op the Sims, en hun broers, hun zusters, moeders, vaders, stiefrelaties, halfbroers en -zusters, en partners. En the Sims waren een tijdje gelukkig. Een tijdje, want hun gezinnen groeiden. Broers en zusters gingen het huis uit, ouders overleden en grootouders waren verrassend kwiek en leefden lang. Iedere dag kwamen er nieuwe familieleden bij (geliefd, maar ook niet-geliefd). En the Sims spraken elkaar aan, op zoek naar hulp… "Ben jij mijn broer? Ik ben je gezicht vergeten en ik kan me jouw naam niet herinneren." The Sims wisten niet meer welke familiebanden er waren, omdat hun geheugen gatenkaas was geworden. En zo was het, tot nu… Nu is er genealogie! Bestudeer de afkomst van jouw Sims, hun namen, gezichten en relaties! Kom erachter wat jouw relatie met anderen is! Ga terug in de tijd met jouw Sim en reis door de takken van zijn of haar familie… David van verderop in de straat is de halfbroer van Stephanie, de verloren gewaande kleindochter van Two-chins, de dakloze vent in het park, die de vader is van barmeid Angelina, die jouw zus is... en iedereen was gelukkig. Je kunt je niet alleen storten op de afkomst van jouw Sims, maar ook Grandma Betty in nieuwe Valentijnskleding steken, of gewoon wat chillen met een kabouter en een beer. We hebben ook wat bugs aangepakt, waaronder het probleem van de terugkerende kaart, en, voor alle Sims die al hun hele leven wachten op hun drankje, is het barpersoneel gerepareerd! We zijn erg dankbaar voor de feedback, de opgeslagen bestanden en alle hulp bij het oplossen van de problemen zodra ze ontstaan. Nieuw *Genealogie is nu beschikbaar. Je kunt nu de familiegeschiedenis van je Sims zien, waaronder broers en zusters, moeders, vaders, grootouders (en enkele over-, betover-, en overbetovergroot-, en…), stiefrelaties (zoals stiefvader), half-relaties (zoals halfbroer), en natuurlijk, partners. ◦Open het Simology-paneel (of gebruik de sneltoets Y) en klik op de knop Sim-genealogie tonen. **Volg 10 generaties (4 naar boven en 5 naar beneden) vanaf de actieve Sim (ja 5 + 4 = 10) **Klik op andere Sims in de weergave om hun genealogie te bekijken *Als je veel Sims in beeld hebt, kun je op een lege ruimte in het genealogiepaneel klikken en slepen om meer te zien. **Houd de muis boven de portretten van the Sims om hun relatie met de actieve Sim, hun huidige carrière, hun overlijden en met wie ze zijn getrouwd te zien. *Het hoofdmenu heeft een facelift ondergaan. Blader door de banners in de game om erachter te komen wat er nieuw is in The Sims, wat je te wachten staat, wat de nieuwtjes zijn de Galerie, tip & tricks, en meer! *We hebben de Impulsen bijgewerkt ◦Whims worden nu automatisch vernieuwd als je langer dan 4 uur slaapt, versuft raakt of thuiskomt van het werk **Houd de muis boven een whim en klik op de knop Pin om de whims die je wilt houden vast te pinnen (sorry, Emotionele Impulsen kun je niet vastpinnen). **Of klik op de knop X voor een nieuwe impuls. *Er zijn nieuwe prestaties voor het spelen met generaties. ◦Legacy Player, Alphabet Legacy, Legacy Leader en Legendary Legacy! *Er is nieuwe content in Creëer-een-Sim! ◦Onder T-shirts vind je Valentijnsshirts voor dames en heren **In de categorie Ondergoed vind je Valentijnsboxers voor heren **In de categorie Ondergoed en beha's vind je Valentijnslingerie voor dames *Er is nieuwe content NIET in Creëer-een-Sim! ◦De kabouters hebben een bode gestuurd om het 15-jarige bestaan in te luiden. Zoek de Happy Gnomiversary! **De Lots of Love-beer wil zijn Valentijnsdag met jou doorbrengen. **We hebben de Bearly Gnome gevonden, die in de bossen van het In de Natuur was verstopt, hem uit zijn schuilplaats gelokt en hem in jouw game geplant. **Aan de audio-sort is een nieuwe versie van de Winter Holiday Speaker toegevoegd. Crashes / prestaties *Sommige spelers gaven aan dat het voor hen onmogelijk bleef hun grondstuk te laden na de 1/13-release en we hebben andere problemen opgelost waarbij spelers werden teruggestuurd naar de kaart van de buurt. Bedankt voor de opgeslagen bestanden waarmee we het probleem hebben kunnen vinden. We kijken graag naar jullie opgeslagen bestanden! *Daarnaast hebben we een oneindig laadprobleem opgelost dat ontstond als de speler met een baby een grondstuk probeerde te laden dat via Werelden beheren was gesplitst. *We hebben tijd gestoken in het optimaliseren van laadtijden. Houd er rekening mee dat de verbetering afhankelijk is van zowel de computerspecificaties als de grootte en inhoud van het opgeslagen bestand. *Er zijn extra fixes gemaakt om het groeien van het opgeslagen bestand tegen te gaan, waardoor er minder geheugen nodig is om het bestand te laden en de stabiliteit wordt verbeterd. *Er is een crash opgelost die ontstond als de speler een eerder gemeld item probeerde op te slaan naar de bibliotheek. *We hebben een oneindig laad… Sorry, ik moet mezelf onderbreken, maar we hebben eerlijk gezegd niet kunnen testen of het oneindig was, we kunnen dit alleen maar aannemen, hoewel ik me gezien de levensduur van de gemiddelde computer, de veroudering van de kunststoffen en metalen waarvan deze zijn gemaakt en de over het algemeen korte levensduur van zelfs hoogwaardige vaste schijven, kan voorstellen dat we stiekem wel kunnen zeggen oneindig. Hoe dan ook… we hebben een oneindig laadprobleem opgelost bij het als favoriet aanmerken van gemelde items in de Galerie. Bouwen / beelden *Er is een probleem opgelost dat ervoor zorgde dat zittende Sims steeds naar de T-houding werden teruggezet als ze probeerden een stapel borden voor zich af te wassen. ◦Even naar DevCorner: met T-houding wordt bedoeld dat een Sim een animatie niet kan afspelen, en in plaats daarvan terugkeert naar de standaardhouding, als een T (staand met de armen uitgestrekt). *We hebben de Sim-verlichting aangepast bij actieve laptopmodus zodat deze minder onvriendelijk is voor spelers die wat meer licht nodig hebben. *Tijdens een bezoek aan de Rattlesnake Juice Bar nemen Sims geen onzinnig lange omweg meer om de voorkant van het grondstuk te mijden. *De Landgraabs hadden geen gedegen geologisch onderzoek naar hun woning uitgevoerd voor ze er gingen wonen. Hierdoor konden ze soms niet zwemmen in sommige plassen op sommige stukken van hun land. Al deze problemen zijn opgelost. Gameplay / afstellingen *Er is een beloningswinkel waar je je tevredenheidspunten kunt uitgeven aan verbruiksartikelen en gewoontes – geef ze uit. Er is een nieuwe tutorialtip die je helpt herinneren. *Er is een probleem opgelost in de manier waarop de relatieverslechteringsfunctie werkte, waardoor nieuwe vrienden al snel weer werden ontvriend. Er is een buffer toegevoegd om ervoor te zorgen dat vrienden vrienden blijven, en om spelers de mogelijkheid te geven op negatieve gebeurtenissen te reageren, terwijl deze plaatsvinden. *Titan en Titanic worden niet meer geblokkeerd door het vloekfilter van de Galerie. *Sims vertelden het hun partners niet als ze zwanger bleken na een zwangerschapstest. Hun partner wist dus van niets tot het "Wow, waar komt dit opeens vandaan?"-moment. Als de partner van degene die een zwangerschapstest doet zich op hetzelfde grondstuk bevindt, deelt deze nu in het grote nieuws. Als ze ergens ander zijn... ach... wat een Sim niet weet... *NPC's zwaaien nu als ze van het grondstuk gaan en Sims die zich in de buurt bevinden, zwaaien terug (als ze niet bezig zijn met eten, douchen, slapen of poppenhuizen slopen…) *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij nieuwe huishoudens uit Creëer-een-Sim, die hun nieuwe huis laten bewerken voor ze het betrekken, hun relatie met elkaar verliezen zodra ze naar het grondstuk verhuizen. *Volwassenen aan wie werd gevraagd kinderen een verhaaltje voor te lezen, raakten vaak zo verdiept in het verhaal dat ze vergaten om het daadwerkelijk voor te lezen aan het kind. We hebben dit probleem opgelost door de volwassenen te laten weten dat het doel van voorlezen aan kinderen is het leggen van contact en het opbouwen van een band van liefde en vertrouwen, en niet zozeer erachter te komen hoe ver Spot kan rennen. *Het is niet meer mogelijk met genetica te spelen in Creëer-een-Sim om een kind te maken van een kind of tiener. In sommige gevallen kon in de Play with Genetics Sim-selector per ongeluk een kind of tiener als ouder worden geselecteerd. *Daarnaast hebben we een paar problemen uit de Play with Genetics-selector opgelost waardoor verwarring ontstond bij het instellen van relaties. ◦Het zou nu niet meer mogelijk moeten zijn een kind en ouder met dezelfde leeftijd te maken. **Er is een probleem opgelost in de volgorde van handelingen waardoor een speler geldige broer-zusrelaties niet kon instellen. **En we hebben een probleem bij het updaten opgelost waardoor het vervolgkeuzemenu relatiemogelijkheden niet correct weergaf. *Magere Hein kan in de Sim-selector niet meer ouder worden gemaakt. Zoals je natuurlijk weet, is Hein in feite tijdloos, en de optie was een test van Hein. Gefeliciteerd, je bent geslaagd en er is weer een extra jaar aan je leven toegevoegd. *Kinderen die de computer minder meegaand vinden als…uhm, als twee meerderjarigen toevallig samen in een raket… Ik bedoel, als er een raket in de ruimte is en jij zit achter de computer, dan kun je luisteren naar de lancering en naar de uitzending vanuit de ruimte. Maar als de volwassenen in de raket zitten… nou ja, als het kind de computer wil gebruiken… en de volwassenen bezig zijn met, dat wil zeggen, als ze het erg gezellig hebben… dan kan het kind dit op de computer niet meer horen. *De tweede mijlpaal van de Rambunctious Scamp-ambitie is veranderd in een typoefening van 4 uur. *Het Gym Rat-karakter was wat verwarrend en is bijgewerkt. Gym Rats maken lol en verliezen geen (heeft geen effect op het normale tempo van hygiënevermindering) hygiëne tijdens het sporten. *Nu 50% minder tutorial, omdat... nou ja, je weet wel. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waardoor Sims om oneerlijke redenen minder presteren op het werk als… OK, daar gaan we… Sim A en Sim B naar een grondstuk reizen dat niet hun thuis is. Sim A (de niet-werkende Sim) reisde naar een ander grondstuk net voordat Sim B (de werkende Sim) naar het werk ging en toen ging Sim A terug naar het grondstuk waar deze net vandaan kwam, waardoor Sim B eerder thuis kwam en daardoor minder presteerde. ◦Als je die bug kon volgen, kan ik je nog wel wat bugs uit het generatiespel laten zien die we hebben opgelost… maak een huishouden van 8 Sims, trouw met 2 van hen, krijg stiefkinderen en adopteer er een paar, en vermoord dan iemand. Herorden het gezin via werelden beheren en splitsen en keer terug naar de live-modus. Je zult zien dat de Aarde is gestopt met draaien… *We hebben een probleem opgelost waardoor grondstukken in de Galerie in stukken braken doordat een nieuw grondstuk op een bestaand grondstuk werd opgeslagen in de speler-bibliotheek die naar de Galerie is gedeeld. *Boze zwangere Sims kiezen niet meer voor een boze scheet als ze een zwangerschapstest doen (ja, dat las je goed). *De tekst die wordt weergegeven als je op een Sim klikt in het relatiepaneel naar Reizen met… in plaats van Uitnodigen voor… is bijgewerkt. De laatste optie was verwarrend en liet de speler niet duidelijk weten dat deze naar de kaart van de buurt werd verplaatst om te kunnen reizen. *Sims gebruiken het Observatorium niet meer als ze gaan sterven. In plaats daarvan vertrekken ze nu gewoon na een redelijke tijd. *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij de doelstelling voor technisch ingewijden "Maintain Focus for 2 Straight Hours of Video Gaming" van The Computer Whiz branch van de Knowledge-ambitie niet fatsoenlijk kon worden voltooid. *Sims kunnen nu daten op hun huidige actieve grondstukken. *Het barpersoneel werkt weer! Autonome en door spelers bestelde drankjes worden weer geserveerd. *Sims geloven niet meer dat ze kunnen rouwen om geliefden terwijl ze iets anders aan het doen zijn, zoals koken, waardoor de Sim de niet-rouwactie onderbrak. *Vurig… onlangs lieten we je al weten dat door open haarden voorwerpen in de buurt in brand konden vliegen, en dat gebeurde dus ook. Waaronder plafondlampen. voorwerpen op de schoorsteenmantel... en blijkbaar gebeurde dit erg vaak. We hebben de kans op overslaand vuur naar nabijgelegen voorwerpen verminderd en het vuur in de open haard een kegelvorm gegeven, zodat geen brand meer zou moeten kunnen ontstaan door voorwerpen op de schoorsteenmantel…. die je vervolgens niet kon blussen. Dus ja… oeps. *Door slechte hygiëne werden Sims vies, en daarna werden ze vies en begonnen ze te stinken. Nu gaan Sims stinken, en worden ze daarna vies en gaan ze stinken. *Sims hebben geen whim meer om zichzelf te kennen… dat wil zeggen, waardoor ze zichzelf aan zichzelf voorstellen. Updates voor de gebruikersinterface *Als de resolutie met de game-opties is gewijzigd, kan deze nu normaal worden opgeslagen. ◦Wist je trouwens dat je het venster ook kunt verslepen om het formaat aan te passen? (ook hele kleine formaten) *Door boven de vaardigheden op het vaardighedenpaneel te hangen, worden nu voorbeeldvoorwerpen weergegeven die je kunt gebruiken om deze vaardigheden te ontwikkelen. *De prestatie "Het is geen hersenchirurgie" heeft nu een pictogram als het op je scherm wordt gesmeten… BAF! *Wist je dat het al 2015 is? Dat wisten we... nu. (notities hebben nu het juiste jaartal) The Sims In de Natuur *Als je zittend een blok hout op het kampvuur gooit, zal het blok nu niet meer te snel verschijnen, ronddraaien en dan… het lijkt of ik naar een talent realityshow kijk net voordat het echte talent opkomt en je wordt opgewarmd met de "dit is niet jouw ding"-luitjes. *Als je je niet goed voelt, kun je nu niet meer de Bramble Patch verkennen. *Het hoefijzerpunt is geen exclusieve hotspot meer voor degenen die zich concentreren en niet laten afleiden. Sims mogen nu in de rij aansluiten voor Join Game in de hoefijzerput. Het maakt niet meer uit wat ze daarvoor deden. Bedankt voor jullie feedback, jullie hulp en jullie tijd, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4